Surviving Juvie
by Crazy about Nickelodeon
Summary: A fight gone wrong with Eric Cartmen lands Kyle in Juvenile hall. Will Kyle be able to adjust his sweet disposition to survive life on the inside? Will he be able to make friends or will Juvenile hall claim another victim?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A fight gone wrong with Eric Cartmen land Kyle in Juvenile hall. Will Kyle be able to adjust his sweet disposition to survive life on the inside or will he crumble under the pressures of the criminal justice system?**

Kyle Broflovski had beat Eric Cartmen to a pulp. Into a coma actually. His brother had been the last straw. Kyle himself had been taking Cartmen's abuse since he was 9 and had pretty much learned to ignore it but the moment he started messing with Ike he lost it. It was one of those moments where a fit of rage takes over and completely consumes you. Infact he didn't really remember what happened all he remembered was furiously going to beat up Cartmen then 10 minutes later watching him being carted away in an ambulance. He didn't mean to hurt him that bad just send a message not to mess with his family. But none of that mattered now.

"Mr. Broflovski!" The judge said making Kyle look up. "Do you understand the seriousness of the charges? "Yes mam." Kyle roared back.

Cartmen who had officially been in a coma for less than a week had done a great job at playing the victim during the course of the trial. He had come in a wheelchair with various casts on (the majority of which Kyle believed had to be fake). Still the jury ate up his story. How he was a sweet innocent 14 year old boy who was savagely attacked by his classmate. After all these years Kyle still found it amazing how Cartmen could play an audience.

The jury had come back with a verdict of guilty. Kyle could have made an attempt at sympathy telling the judge how horrible Cartmen had treated his whole family over the years, but he was too smart for that. He knew the judge had heard it all too many timed before. Why would she think it was true this time? He imagined what his punishment would be. Maybe the electric chair he thought jokingly. He imagined himself sitting in the electric chair all the leads attached his mother sobbing, Stan and Kenny looking at the floor.

"Mr. Broflovski." The judge said again drawing his attention back to the bench.

"Despite your lack of a criminal record to this point the crime you committed against this young man are disturbing at least and need to be dealt with by professionals. Therefore I have no choice but to remand you to spend no less than one year in the Colorado State Juvenile detention center." The judge said smacking her gaffle down on the table.

Kyle put his head down. He could hear the sounds of his mother sobbing behind him. He looked up at Stan who looked like he was about to cry himself. This had to be the lowest point in his life. He was going to Juvi by the hands of Eric Cartmen.

Sitting handcuffed on a prison bus Kyle Broflovski felt awfully numb. He knew he should have been scared or sad or something but he wasn't. He stared out the window watching the Colorado landscape pass by. He knew he would have to deal with the other kids eventually but he figured he might as well ignore his situation for as long as possible. He knew he was going to have a long reality check for the next year and just wanted to enjoy his last moments of peace. Reality began to hit as they approached the facility around 4pm. The huge complex with 10 foot high walls , barbed wire fences and guard towers looked daunting in the nearly 50 miles of empty landscape around it. A complex of gray cement buildings, basketball courts and courtyards stood behind the 10 foot fences. Armed guards stood atop the towers that surrounded a barren landscape. Kyle began to feel a little queasy as the reality set in that for the next year this would be his home. He took a look at the other children on the bus with him. Most where his age or older with only a few younger kids. Most were tough looking and muscular not batting an eye to the daunting facility up ahead. A lot of them already had tattoos and piercings, some had wounds from what looked like fists or knives and almost all of them looked plain scary, not exactly his type of people. Kyle gulped as he wondered how he was going to get along with these kids. Most of them seemed so different from him and had definitely come from different situations.

The bus came to grinding halt just inside the front gate and Kyle was made to line up outside with the other boys. Some of the other's where beginning to take notice of him and their stares ranged from curious to downright hostile. He heard some whispering among the tougher looking boys as they continued to study him. Kyle's attention was immediately diverted when a tall a polished looking man approached them.

"My name is Warden Jonson and this is my facility." He said in a firm tone. "I don't care how they did things in whatever other facility you came from! You will follow the rules or there will be severe consequences. Rule number one you will respect me and the facility staff at all times. You will follow the orders of me and my staff. Any backtalk will result in swift punishment. Rule number 2 there is to be no cigarette smoking, alcohol or any contraband of any kind! No utensils are allowed to leave the cafeteria as prisoners have been known to fashion weapons from them. (Kyle gulped at the thought of being on the wrong end of one of those wepons)Rule number 3 anyone caught causing harm to another inmate will be dealt a full week in solitary no exceptions! Anyone caught in violation of these rules will be dealt with in a swift and harsh manner. Do you maggots understand me!"

"Sir yes sir!" Echoed loudly from the crowd.

"Good now each of you will proceed through that building to be searched processed and checked in. You will then precede strait to your cells to report for inspection. Is that clear maggots!"

Another "sir yes sir" emanated from the crowd. "Good. Enjoy your stay here gentlemen" the warden said laphing to himself and walking away.

A s they marched toward the grey building Kyle took the time to take in his surroundings cement buildings, cement basketball courts and cement yards it was all so bleak and unsettling and Kyle wondered if he could survive it. He looked back at some of the other faces some where just as hard as the cement itself and Kyle wondered would he come out like that? When he got released in a year would he resemble this complex of cement and iron more than he resembled a person?

The booking process itself was tedious, stressful and embarrassing. Kyle had read somewhere that it had been done that way unpurpose a way of braking the inmates spirit from the very beginning. The strip search itself was the worst part, made to stand buck naked in front of a guard and show him everything. For Kyle who was so used to modesty it was the worst kind of humiliation and he was on the verge of tears.

Never in his life did Kyle think he would be so glad to see a dingy orange jumpsuit and a pair of used boxers. But when they were presented to him along with his bedding he jumped into them right away. Walking with his head down he didn't take much notice of his surroundings. When he got to his cell a small cement room accented by a heavy metal door he was glad to find it empty. He quickly made the bed before collapsing into his hard pillow and bawling his eyes out his only thought "How will I ever survive on year in this place!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle must had been crying for longer than he thought because when he looked up at the clock it was nearly 6:30. As he sat up he sniffed the air and smelled something funny. Cigarette smoke. He turned around slowly to find another inmate about his age staring at him, studying him like he was some kind of lab animal.

"How long have you been there? Kyle managed to choke out.

"Long enough to know that if I don't help you you'll probably be dead by the end of the week." He said crushing the cigarette on the ground.

The stranger was about the same height as Kyle but with a much stockier build. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes that gave him a sweet look despite his tough domineer.

"I thought the warden said you're not supposed to have those?" Kyle said pointing to the cigarette on the ground.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Dam kid you're going to be a bigger challenge than I thought." He said placing the cigarette pack back in the pocket of his orange jumpsuit.

Kyle frowned and looked at the floor. One of his biggest fears in here was losing who he really was, becoming hardened like the cement on the walls, but he also knew he couldn't stay the way he was and survive a year inside.

"Names Tom Bukes" he said extending his hand. Kyle reluctantly took it.

"Kyle, Kyle Broflovski."  
>Tom winced "That's Jewish isn't it? There are some skinheads hear that like to cause trouble with Jewish inmates. Well have to find you a nickname fast, but for now let's get some dinner I'm starving. Just a few rules, first off no crying unless you really want to be dead by the end of the week. Second stand your ground and act tough, the new kid always gets tested don't let anyone fuck with you not matter how small of an issue. If they find out your week you'll be taking crap every day, and last of all make up a good story. I don't know what you're in here for but make it sound tough. If you're doing time for shoplifting make it sound like you killed somebody. It's all about appearances, the tougher you appear the more likely you are to get respect and the more respect you have the better chance you have of leaving through the front door instead of a body bag. Now let's go I'm starving.<p>

As Kyle walked into the lunchroom it very much reminded him of the cafeteria and school (except for the sea of orange jumpsuits). There even seemed to be clicks. Kyle could see groups of skinheads, African Americans and Latinos sitting at different tables. The food was surprisingly good, not chef quality but certainly better than he's used to from his own school. He sat at a table with a few other white guys, friends of Tom it seems. They didn't talk much and Kyle could tell that they were sizing him out, trying to get a read on him.

"So what you in for?" One of them choked out.

Unsure at first Kyle began to tell them the story, spicing up the part about knocking Cartmen out and protecting his brother. By the time he was done the other boys at the table looked genuinely impressed. Kyle could feel the mood begin to open up as everyone started talking to him now.

"Wow I would have killed that mother fucker!" one guy says.

"It was cool of you to stand up for your brother like that. No one would do that for me." 

For the first time since he got here Kyle felt relaxed and even having a little fun thinking. He just might be okay.

At 6:00 Am the next morning Kyle is awoken by a loud buzzer over the centers PA system and the lights coming on. He groggily turns over to see Tom up and about making his bed.

"Common man get up!" Tom says practically pulling Kyle out of bed.

Kyle makes his bed lazily and steppes outside onto the block. He is surprised when he sees all the kids standing outside their cells quietly and wonders what's going on. As if to answer his question the warden comes strolling by calling names from a list.

"Brenan, Broflouski, Bukes."

Kyle snaps to diligence and shouts "here!" when his name is called. Some of the other kids laugh and he gets an icy cold look from Tom.

After role is taken they are brought downstairs for a shower and Kyle gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach suddenly remembering every prison rape joke he has ever heard. He feels terribly uncomfortable when he is told to undress and does the best he can at hiding his privates. He sees some of the other kids who were brought in with him yesterday and actually fells good when he sees that some of them are just as uncomfortable with this as he is.

The shower room is worse than he feared. The cleanliness isn't bad but it's just a big open room with about 50 shower heads no privacy at all. He's holding his hands over his crotch much to the amusement of the other kids who are laughing at his shyness while they let their private's swing free in full view. Kyle takes his soap and retreats to the corner of the room hoping that no one will care enough to bother him.

He's showering in piece for 5 minutes when he feels someone grab his ass. He turns around quickly to see a kid about twice his size. The kid has an obvious erection and he has a look of lust and determination in his eyes.

"From now on you're my bitch" he says as everyone stops washing themselves and turns to watch.

As the kid reaches around for another grab instinct takes over and Kyle knees him in the nuts sending him down to the floor wailing. For a second the room is silent and Kyle is afraid that he might get pummeled in retaliation for sending an established inmate to the floor. Just then the room erupts in a sea of cheer and laughter at the expense of the kid squirming on the floor. A few other kids get in a few punches and Kyle gets a sea of handshakes and congratulations as he tries to make his way out of the room.

He dries off and dresses quickly. He feels slightly nauseous and heads back to his cell not really in the mood for either the food or the company at breakfast.

He's lying on his back trying not to think when Tom comes back from breakfast. He's got a mad look on his face and he's holding a muffin in his hand. He walks over and slams the muffin hard into Kyle's palm. "EAT!" he says in a stern voice. Kyle still isn't very hungry but eats the muffin anyway on the fear that Tom might shove it down his throught if he refuses.

Kyle tries to think of reasons his roommate would be mad at him. He fears that maybe the kid he kneed in the nuts was a friend of his. But what choice did he have?

"You know I don't get you Brovlouski!" Tom say's sitting down on his own bed. "You prove yourself on the first day then you don't even show up for your own party!"

"Party?" Kyle asks in a confused voice.

"Yea your all anyone's talking about right now! The new kid who managed to take down Rick! The entire cafeteria was waiting for you to walk through the door to pat you on the back and you never showed! You know how that makes you look? Like a coward who can't even face his own victory that's how!"

"Well what if I don't want to face it!" Kyle says standing up to scream in Tom's face."

"Well why the hell wouldn't you?"

"Because I'm scared alright! Yes I'm scared of this place and the people in it but most of all I'm scared of myself and what I am capable of becoming! That person in their, that wasn't me!"

"Listen man iv tried to help you but this isn't some after school special! You're in Juvi and you have to fight to survive. That person I saw in the shower today that was a survivor. You have what it takes to get through this but you have to let it come out. Because if you try to hold onto your innocence the system will eat you up and spit you out. So are you capable of becoming that person? Let me know so I can decide whether or not I should even bother with your ass!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday and exactly one week since the beginning of Kyle's incarceration. Despite his worries Kyle had settled into the routine quite nicely. A shower and breakfast in the morning followed by 8 hours of school (yea he could hardly believe it either he was locked up and he still had to go to school. Who designed this place his mother?) Followed by dinner and then some night activates usually something like cards. Oh yea he had also been training with Tom, toughness lessons he called them, and believe it or not they were really helpful. Kyle had learned fast that everything in here was all about appearances. He liked that not only did it mean that he had a chance to put on a tough façade and get through this, it also meant that a majority of the kids only acted tough, bark but no bite. He was already starting to figure out which inmates where all bark and no byte and which ones where really dangerous.

It was a little bit after 9 and Kyle was sitting on the bed in his cell flipping through a magazine. He wasn't really interested in the magazine just trying to pass the time until 10am. 10 Am on Saturday was the only time visitors where allowed and Kyle was hoping that Stan and Kenny would lift his spirits by paying him a visit. Although he was trying not to get too excited. Even though they told him they would visit him every weekend he would understand if they didn't. It was a long drive almost 2 hours from South Park and Kyle doubted how long if at all his two friends would manage to find transportation. Plus Kyle was quickly learning not to expect things. Disappointment seemed to be a way of life on the inside and if one got too excited about something he was only setting himself up for a fall. Still he couldn't help but get excited remembering Stan promise him that they would visit him as soon as they where allowed.

Kyle waited in the visitor's room for almost 3 and half hours. He watched many of the other inmates receive visits from family and friends. Some of the other guests brought care packages food, books, movies, some just talked sharing stories and old times laughing away. Kyle looked on longingly hoping that someone he knew would show up to lift his spirits.

Walking back to his cell he felt alone. He thought about Stan and Kenny and all the other people back in South Park who said they would come visit him. He tried not to be angry, it was a long way from South Park and had the situation been reversed and it was Stan in here he wasn't sure that he would be able to make it either. Despite that he still felt betrayed like no one he knew even cared about him to make the journey out. He thought of his friends all piled up on Stan's sofa playing Call of Duty or Guitar Hero laughing and having a good time not even cognizant to the fact that he was missing. He felt a twinge in his heart as he realized how easy it would be for everyone to just forget him. He entered his room and a picture he had placed on the desk caught his eye. It was a picture of the 4 of them, a cheesy action shot taken years back. He took his thumb and covered himself up. "Could they really forget me that easily?" he thought "Just let me fade into the distance."

At dinner Kyle sat alone. He told himself he didn't want to hear anyone else's happy visitation stories but the truth was he couldn't stand to even look at another person right now. He felt both hurt and angry at everyone he had ever known it was him agents the world and the only person he could count on not to forget him was himself. He looked up from his mashed potatoes to see someone sit down next to him. It was the guy who had tried to rape him in the shower his first morning.

"I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Kyle said in an authoritative tone.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A GIVE A CRAP WHAT YOU WANT KIKE!

Kyle exploded with anger.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"YOU HEARD ME! JUST CAUSE YOU GOT A LUCKY SHOT IN YOU THINK YOU CAN BOSS ME AROUND NOW! WELL GUESS WHAT IM NOT AFRID OF YOU!"

By now the entire cafeteria was looking their way silently waiting for the next move. All of a sudden all the anger Kyle had been holding in came out and he went rushing at the bigger boy knocking him to the ground. Kyle jumped on top of him landing a few good punches in on his face. The crowd cheered as Kyle pummeled him and for the first time all day he felt good. The bigger boy broke free from his grip and flipped him onto the floor. Kyle tried to power his way up but even in his charged state he was unable to push past the bigger boy. Even the crowd who he thought was on his side was now cheering for the other boy who was landing punch after punch to his face. His last thought before slipping unconscious was how utterly alone he was in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle Broflouski woke up in the infirmary ward exactly 3 days after the fight. He had a severe concussion as well as a few fractured bone in his face. He learned that the fight had lasted for about another minute after he had lost consciousness and had only ended when a guard finally pulled the screaming kid off Kyle's unconscious body the crowd still cheering. Unlike on the outside nobody had come to see him the 3 days he was unconscious. Their where no flowers or cards on the table and their where no concerned family members or friends standing by his bedside, yet for the first time Kyle didn't care. The crushing anger and disappointment that he was feeling 3 days ago was gone and he felt nothing, almost numb. He suddenly had this feeling that he could trust nobody,that anyone on the inside or outside would just eventually end up betraying him. The revelation was strangely liberating, there was certainly a certain comfort factor in only being able to trust yourself after all if you never let anyone get in you couldn't be let down. Become the hardest thing in the room and you'll never get hurt.

"8, 9, 10"

The metal of the bar clanked agents the upright as Kyle replaced the barbell. He sat up and took a swig of water, taking a second to check his surroundings in the dreary prison gym. He had been out of the hospital for nearly a month now and had started a strict workout routine. Turning off his weaker emotions had become unbelievably easy now that he had the right mindset, infact he couldn't ever see what he enjoyed about them anyway. Looking back it seemed that most of the time he was happy he was just setting himself up for a fall. It was better this way, there was never any disappointment to come down from. He shot a menacing glace to a new kid working out on the weight machine and went back to his bicep curls.

Kyle carried his tray of food through the cafeteria reaching a table with his esteemed roommate Tom as well as Skip and Morgan. The 4 boys routinely hung around each other playing cards, lifting weights or just talking. Even though Kyle knew he couldn't trust anyone completely if he had to put his faith in anyone it would be these 3. They weren't exactly friends just the least hostile enemies.

"What's up shitheads?" Kyle said playfully.

"Oh look whose talking. One month of lifting weights and little Jew boy here thinks he's bad ass." Kyle tensed up a little. He didn't like being called Jew boy (or any reference to his Hebrew heritage) and if it had come from anyone else he would have had to kick their ass but coming from these 3 it was acceptable. "Maybe we should take him out back and show him what being a real tough guy is all about." Skip said laughing.

"Yea try it and you'll be in the infirmary for a year." Kyle said putting on a mock tough face.

"So how you been?" Skip said switching back to serious mode. "Workouts being going good?"

Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you put any new thoughts into plan alpha Cartmen?"

Kyle looked around to see if anyone was listing but nobody seemed interested. Plan alpha Cartmen was stumbled on by accident. One night while playing cards Kyle happened to breach into the subject of Eric Cartmen and all his exploits from childhood till his move that landed Kyle in Juvi. Skip and Morgan where horrified when they heard about the tales of torture, humiliation and attempted genocide that Kyle had endured at the hands of Cartmen. The 3 immediately suggested that revenge was in order. After a long and hard look that all Cartmen had done to him Kyle feverishly agreed, infact he didn't know how he didn't see it before. Cartmen was a bully and the only way to stop a bully is to hit them so hard they will never mess with you again. Kyle had come up with several plans that ranged in severity. Skip and Morgan practically drooled as Kyle shared his new thoughts on ways he might pay back his esteemed friend Eric. Skip and Morgan liked what he had in store and even added a few ideas for Kyle to knock around. Walking back to his cell Kyle smiled at the thought of his soon to be date with Eric.

3 months into his stay Stan finally came to visit. Kyle was sitting in the visitor's room. He hated sitting in their but the rool was that during sat visiting hours everybody had to be there. He was sitting at a table reading a weight lifting magazine when on an impulse he looked up to see a poofball hat poking through the crowd. Behind Stan he saw Kenny wrapped up in his orange sweatshirt being towed along. When Stan saw him he ran up to Kyle and gave him such a powerful hug he almost knocked him over. Kyle pushed Stan out of his arms giving him a harsh glare. He had let Kyle rot in here for three months without so much as a letter and Kyle wasn't about to overlook that. Still he wanted to hear what he had to say. If good for nothing else he could at least update him on what was new in South Park he was sure he had missed a lot.

Stan gave Kyle the full update. His brother Ike was doing okay although he did suffer from a bit of depression feeling partly responsible for putting Kyle in Juvie. He wanted to come see him but his mom had forbid the entire family from going anywhere near the prison. Stan had broken up with Wendy again about a month ago although he was considering getting back together with her. Kenny, Bebe and everyone else seemed to be doing okay.

Kyle was pretty content with the report until he heard about Cartmen. He hoped that somehow someone had found a way to make Cartmen suffer for what he had done. Not only had Cartmen not suffered he had become more popular by making it onto the football team. He even had a girlfriend he fucked on a regular basis (or so he claimed). Kyle was stuck in here and Cartmen got to fuck a girl every Friday there really was no justice in the world. Stan must have seen the look on Kyle's face because he gave him a "what do you want me to do about it?" look back and Kyle did all he could to control his blinding rage about Cartmen non suffering. As the day came to an end and the visitors filed out Stan gave Kyle a hurt look. Like he didn't recognize who this person that was supposed to be his best friend was. Kyle walked back to his cell even more pissed off than before but one thing was clear. When he got out of here he was going to kill Eric Cartmen!


End file.
